Four Weddings and a Funeral
by Aurora20
Summary: Final Part of the Sine Qua Non series
1. Zak

**Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with BSG or Syfy.**

**Third installment to my previous A/U stories: Sine Qua Non, One Week and The Hard Six**

**I feel it's important to note that this story takes place on Earth in a fictional Russia in the 20th century. Some of the references are accurate but the premise is totally made up.**

* * *

"How are you feeling? Bill asked his son as he fixed the young man's tie.

"Nervous - but in a good way," Zak quickly added. "I just don't want to trip or anything."

"You'll do great," Bill assured with a smile.

It was Zak Adama's wedding day. A day long anticipated by all. After their first date freshman year Zak decided Melena Federov was the one. They spent every moment together afterwards and his parent's feared he wouldn't complete his first year at Lomonosov Moscow State University. Zak planned to propose sophomore year; however, he was persuaded by his father to wait until after graduation.

"Were you nervous at your wedding?"

"Which one?" Bill muttered playfully. "To your Mom? Yeah. I was young like you. Saul and the guys took me out and we got wasted the night before our big day. I had the worst hangover but when I saw Carolanne coming down the aisle..." Bill trailed as he quested the merit of recollecting the wedding day of a failed marriage.

"And with Laura?" Zak asked recognizing his Dad's hesitation.

"A little nervous," Bill lied. "But I was an old man when I married her. More worried about you boys staying out of trouble."

"We were good kids," Zak protested.

"You are good kids," Bill agreed looking over at the clock and realized they had to get moving. "Ok. Advice. Always tell Mel she's beautiful. Tell her twice if she calls you a liar. Never forget how much you love her - especially when it gets hard. And trust her. She only wants what's best for you."

"I think I can remember that," Zak said letting out a deep breath.

"Oh and don't lock your knees."

* * *

"There you two are!" Lee cried exasperated. "I've been looking everywhere. The wedding starts in 15 minutes. What are you doing?"

"We're playing war," Emma responded distracted as Kara set down the winning card and took the stack.

"Haha sucker."

"Kara!" Lee exclaimed as he watched her place a cigar like object in her mouth.

"What?" she asked turning around. "It's a Pirouline, Lee. There isn't even any smoke."

"Come on we need to go," he replied annoyed.

"We're going to sit this thing out. I don't think anyone will notice."

"We're not going out in public dressed like this," Emma added holding up her fuschia Cinderella dress.

"There are like ten other chicks standing up there, a couple are blondes, any one of them could be me."

"We don't have time for games. Let's go."

"Papa Lee's coming out," Kara teased taking a bite of her cookie. "Where is Serena anyway? I thought she was one of the half dozen flower girls."

"There were four flower girls," Lee corrected. "And she was coming but Tasha decided her time would be better spent accompanying her new husband's family on a trip to the Alps."

"You have to admire that woman's balls. Lives with us for three years but can't make Zak's wedding."

"One, I don't want to talk about it," Lee replied gruffly. "And two, you're one to talk considering you're hiding in a coat closet."

"I'm here. We're coming," Kara conceded sticking out her tongue. "But I'm totally making Zak wear this dress because this is the most hideous looking thing I've ever seen. And I'm changing after dinner."

"Me too!" Emma chimed in. "Can I at least take off the headband?"

"No. Melana spent a lot of time picking out your outfit. You'll survive a few hours"

"Fine but I'm going to make Zak wear my dress too."

* * *

"There you girls are," Laura sighed in relief at the sight of her daughters. "Where have you been? I was just about to send someone for you. We're doing family pictures."

"Noooo," Emma dramatically cried collapsing into Laura's arms. "No more pictures."

"Seriously," Kara agreed. "My cheeks hurt."

"You'll live," Laura assured patting Kara's cheek with one hand and rubbing Emma's back with the other. "It's your brother's wedding. You don't do these things everyday."

"He better never do this again! After all this he better have one LONG happy marriage," Kara scoffed. "And I'm seriously making him wear this when it's my turn."

"Your turn?" Laura questioned.

"Now's your chance Sam!" Emma encouraged gleefully.

Taking his queue Sam set down the glasses in his hand and positioned himself on a knee.

"Not today Sammie," Kara said shaking her head as she pulled him up before turning back to Laura. "How long have you been waiting here? Have you taken any pictures yet?"

Laura looked over at Carolanne and gave Kara a knowing looking.

"One. Mel's father insisted I get in a picture with them and Bill - and Carolanne."

"Did they make her stand at the end so they could crop her out later?" Kara asked with a knowing grin.

Melana's father, Pavel Federov, was the mayor of a minor city in the Far East and longed to promote his own reputation. He shamelessly took advantage of his new connections and took every opportunity to remind people that his daughter was marrying into the prominent Adama family.

"Be nice," Laura urged shaking her head.

"Are they going to be at your table?" Kara asked curiously.

"No," Laura replied thankful to escape Zak's new in-laws. "But Carolanne and her parents are."

"I don't have to sit by her do I?" Emma groaned.

"We'll use Papa and Grandma Eve as a buffer."

"But Lee and Zak's mom always stares at me. Can't I sit with Poppy and Gram?" Emma begged. "I want to play with the baby."

"Addie left Luke at home. You're stuck with me. We'll survive Carolanne's stares together. Deal?"

"It sounds like a bad deal to me..."

"You raised smart girls Mrs. A," Sam said handing her a cocktail. "To ease your pain," he said bending down and handing Emma a mocktail.

"You're up," Lee called waving the group over.

"Come on girls," Laura instructed placing her glass on the table. "I want some pretty smiles for the mantle."

"You are NOT putting these pictures up for public consumption. I will not allow it," Kara threatened as she reluctantly followed Laura across the room.

"Come on, Sam," Emma ordered pulling on his hand.

"Family photos kiddo. We've got to get that one to say yes first."

"Em's right Sam. You should join us. Kara will say yes...eventually," Laura promised with a wink.


	2. Kara

"What do you hear Starbuck?"

"Nothing but the rain," Kara faithfully replied turning around to face Bill.

"Grab your gun and bring in the Cat."

"Boom, boom, boom."

"Can I steal your wife, Anders?" Bill asked the beaming groom.

"I guess I'll allow it," Sam conceded pulling Kara close and kissing her forehead before letting her go.

"You're a beautiful bride Kara," Bill said leading her out onto the makeshift dance floor next to the lake.

"Thanks Dad," Kara replied turning to lift up the train of her dress before looking back at Bill and shaking her head. "Don't cry. You'll make me cry. And I hate crying."

"I won't," Bill promised the water building up in his eyes staying firmly in place. "Didn't I tell you there wouldn't be any storms?"

"I didn't doubt you," Kara replied bashfully, sucking in her lips and looking up at the clear night sky that was dotted with countless stars. "It's been kind of perfect day - don't you think?"

"Absolutely."

Bringing her attention back to the General, Kara sighed at his tender look and watery eyes. "We've got a bet going on how long it takes before Ellen and Saul 'disappear'. You want in?" Kara asked eager to distract her father.

"I pretty sure I have an unfair advantage," Bill said looking over Kara's shoulder at the heavily intoxicated Tighs. "Years of being with those two, I know them far too well. What time did you pick?"

"9:47."

Bill looked at his watch and back at the Tighs. "Can you change it? Doesn't look like Saul is going to make it that long."

"I'll see what I can do," Kara laughed.

"Kara!" Emma called rushing over to the dancing pair.

"What's up?" Kara asked curiously as she and Bill stopped dancing.

"Mom wants you in the house."

"Sounds like someone is in trouble," Bill teased letting Kara go.

"I bet," Kara replied playfully rolling her eyes. "Okay. Wanna take my place with the Old Man?"

"Okay..." Emma reluctantly agreed. "But I did tell Sam I'd dance with him."

"Sam can wait," Bill assured taking Emma's hands. "The man can't steal all my daughters."

* * *

Sam Anders had been proposing to Kara Adama since they were fifteen years old and she spent a decade telling him no. Ever loyal and persistent Sam never gave up. He repeatedly outdid himself with proposals and it became a family joke of when and how Sam would propose next.

After watching Zak marry Melana, Kara decided she was finally ready to say yes. She knew she could wait for Sam's next proposal; however, after years of hard work she decided that it was her turn and she didn't have to wait long for the perfect moment. When the Zenit St. Petersburg football team won the national championship, Kara decided to out do Sam and all his previous proposals by asking him to marry her publicly on the field. Sam gave her the only answer he could and they wasted no time planning the wedding. There would be no grand cathedrals or fancy ballrooms for the Anders and the guest list would number less than a hundred. Their day was about them and those they loved so they picked a location that meant nothing but love to them - the Adama cabin.

"What's up Mom?" Kara asked entering her parent's bedroom.

"You wanted me to get you at nine so you could change," Laura reminded holding up the red cocktail dress.

"It's 9:00 already?" Kara exclaimed shocked. "Mel wasn't kidding when she said the time flies."

"It's been a great day …" Laura trailed racing her hand along Kara's arms.

"Mom!" Kara groaned collapsing dramatically on the bed.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Laura protested.

"You don't have to it's written all over your face."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know why you two had to get these tattoos a month before your wedding."

"It's not my first tattoo," Kara reminded.

"I know. But I can forget about the other ones most the time. This," Laura said gesturing towards Kara's arm. "Is huge. What are you going to do at a job interview?"

"I run an art gallery slash piano bar - it hardly requires office professional attire. Also we live in Russia so long sleeves really are kind of a staple," Kara challenged taking Laura's hand and pulling her down on the bed.

"Whatever," Laura said rolling her eyes. " It's still in all the wedding photos."

"Not all of them. You insisted we changed sides remember," Kara replied sticking out her tongue.

"Okay, okay, okay," Laura conceded. "I'm sorry. It's just not the Audrey Hepburn look I thought you'd go for."

"I'm not 10," Kara reminded.

"Can't you be 10 again?"

"No, but you do have an actual 10 year old downstairs."

"Don't remind me. You're all growing up too fast. I don't like it."

"You might not like that but I know something you will love," Kara said stepping out of her white dress and throwing on her red. "I'm not the only one changing clothes at 9:00."

"You're not really going to make him do this are you?"

"Frakk yeah!" Kara exclaimed. "You're worried about tattoo on your mantle. What about the puffy sleeves, multi-layered fuschia atrocity that's up there now?!"

* * *

"Ready for this?" Lee asked handing Zak a shot.

"I'll live," Zak replied downing the drink. "Just make sure there are no pictures. I can only imagine what my students' parents would say."

"They'd say what a lovely dress Mr. Adama is wearing," Melana interrupted giving her husband a kiss. "I don't know why Kara hates it so much. It might as well be straight from Gone with the Wind."

"Righttt," Zak said forcing a smile for Melana as he exchanged a weary glance with his brother.

"You've got this," Lee assured slapping Zak's back before heading to the stage. "Ladies and gentleman. Boys and girls. May I have your attention please? At the bride's special request - may I present to you - Zachary Adama."

Entering the stage with his head and his hands held high, Zak accepted the applause, whistles and catcalls thrown his way.

"Lookin' good Ares!" Kara called with a whistle and grin. "Turn around we want to see it all."

Obeying the bride's instructions Zak gave a fancy twirl for the audience.

"This one's for you Em," Zak said taking her flowered headband from Lee and placing it on his head.


	3. Lee

"Caprica, what a surprise," Lee greeted walking up to his unexpected guest.

"Hi," she replied her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "Congratulations. You and your wife-"

"Lucianna."

"Lucianna seem very happy."

"She looks very...young. How old is she?" Gaius Baltar asked peering over Lee's shoulder to inspect the petite, bronzed brunette.

"Gaius!" Caprica chided in a harsh tone.

"What?" he replied innocently looking at his wife before turning to Lee. "Doesn't matter. Congratulations."

"Thanks. It's great to see you but I'm surprised to see you."

"I bet," Caprica agreed. "Gaius is giving a lecture this weekend. We're staying at the hotel. When Serena invited us she said it was a family dinner not your -"

"You saw Serena?" Lee asked stunned.

"Yes but like I said she didn't mention it was your wedding reception."

"Where is Serena?" Gaius asked looking around the small banquet room that held merely the immediate family of the groom and slightly more guests on the bride's side.

"Good question." Lee replied doing his best to hide his irritation. "Let me find out. Excuse me."

"What's up Colonel?" Zak asked curiously as Lee stormed over to the table.

"Have you seen Serena?"

"I thought she said she wasn't coming?"

"She did. But Caprica said she saw her in the lobby and she invited her and Gaius."

"I was wondering why she was here. I was just going to go over and say hi," Zak said standing up and patting his brother on the back. "Good luck."

"Emma?" Lee asked looking at his sister as she kept her head down at her drink and away from his stare.

"What?"

"Where's Serena?"

"I'm hardly her favorite Aunt, Lee," Emma reminded. "But I'd guess she's at a bar or … someone's hotel room."

"Not funny," Lee said turning to leave.

"Wasn't a joke!" Emma called after him.

"There's my husband," Lucianna greeted holding out her hands to Lee."The photographer wants us to cut the cake."

"Can it wait a few minutes? I have to -" Lee looked at his new wife and paused. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Then we'll cut the cake and dance the night away."

"Okay."

"Do any of you know where Serena is?" Lee asked hurriedly walking up to his father, Laura and the Anders.

"I thought -"

"Yes, well so did I but according to Caprica she's here so I need to find her."

"I'm going to guess bar," Kara suggested.

"Or someone's ro-" Sam added.

"Shut up," Lee snapped running his hands threw his hair in frustration. "Forget it."

"I haven't seen her Lee," Bill replied shooting Kara and Sam a disapproving look. "I'll help you look for her. I'm sure we'll find her."

"I think you're right Dear," Laura said pointing towards the door at the very shaky Serena.

"Frak," Le muttered heading for the door.

"Mom!" Serena exclaimed wrapping her arms around Lucianna's shoulders. "Can I call you that? It sounds strange right? I mean I've known you for all of a handful of hours and didn't even know of your existence a month ago. Do you think that's odd? Why was he hiding you? Ashamed about the age difference? Where did you meet anyway?"

"That's enough Serena," Lee instructed peeling his daughter off his new wife. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough-" Serena replied grabbing a cocktail off a waiter's tray and downing it before she could be stopped.

"You're making a scene," Lee whispered through his teeth looking around the now silent room as all eyes were on them. "Come on."

"No, no, no," she defiantly replied searching for another glass. "I want to make a toast - to my Daddy and his new wife Lacy. So say we all!"

"Hello Serena," Laura greeted gently taking the glass and setting it on the table.

"Nana!" Serena exclaimed before giving her a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Sweetie. Why don't we go upstairs and catch up. I didn't even know you were going to be here," Laura said leading the girl away as she motioned for Lee to stay at the party.

* * *

"Hey, where is Serena?" Lee asked entering the Adama hotel room.

"Shhh," Laura hushed getting up to greet him at the door. "She's sleep. So is Dad."

"Sorry. I wanted to come up sooner but Lucy was upset and I -"

"It's fine. We talked for all of ten minutes after we got here before she passed out. I stayed to make sure she kept breathing." Laura replied playfully rolling her eyes.

"I don't get it. Tasha has been married four times and she's never behaved like this. Not to mention she's 19 and not 9."

"She's jealous. She's use to Tasha having other men in her life but you've always kept your relationships private. The announcement was unexpected and a surprise to everyone," Laura pointed out. "Plus you're going to have a new baby. Serena is already at that stage of trying to figure out who she wants to be and where she belongs. You're really mucking that up for her."

"I guess," Lee said slumping against the wall down to the floor. "I don't even remember 19. At the academy all week and weekends at home when I could that mainly consisted of fights with Tasha."

"Not what you planned for," Laura agreed sitting down next to him. "But you did well Lee. You're a good father. Serena wouldn't act this way if she didn't care. She's just a teenager."

"Emma's not like this. None of us were."

"You had a baby, Zak was arrested for disorderly conduct and destruction of property and Kara got tattoos," Laura reminded. "And Emma is-"

"Your favorite," Lee teased.

"No. She's different. We had you three to practice with. And she had all of you as examples of what to do and what not to do," Laura chuckled. "Plus she's been stuck at home with us old folk. Picnics and football in the park have been replaced with reading Tolstoy at home."

"True. She did miss out on our awesomeness," Lee conceded. "But she's conned Dad into some nice vacations."

"That's been a group effort. I think he does it to be with all of you and not just for Em; although, she can be persistent," Laura agreed looking over at the clock. "You better go find your bride Colonel."

"Yeah," Lee agreed standing up. "Can I say that I'm very glad Dad married you?"

"Given tonight's events I should be thanking you for being such a great step-son and not showing up drunk at our wedding." Laura said with a laugh as she accepted Lee's assistance to stand.

"True. Although Dad did give me a glass of champagne at the reception and I did get a little silly."

"I'm pretty sure that was sparkling juice," Laura replied bursting into a fit of giggles at the memory of Lee dancing wildly on the dance floor. "Go, go, go," Laura insisted between breaths as she showed Lee to the door. "Have a good night and we'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Night Laura."

"Goodnight, Apollo."


	4. Emma

"You look just like your mother on our wedding day," Bill Adama said entering the bridal suite.

Emma beamed as she admired herself in the mirror and swiftly turned to face her father.

"That's the look I was going for," she replied her grin turning to a frown. "Don't look so sad Dad."

"I'm not sad. I'm very happy for you," Bill assured taking his daughter's hand. "I'm just not ready to let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma said with a light laugh. "Alex and I live 15 minutes away. He's an officer and I work at the IOIA with Mom. You should probably be more concerned that I have serious attachment issues."

"I can live with that," Bill chuckled brushing away a tear.

27 year old Emerson Adama was getting married. She was unquestionably her mother's daughter. She shared Laura's auburn hair, green eyes and infectious laugh. She was dedicated and driven. She followed her mother's footsteps at St. Petersburg University and at the Imperial Office of Internal Affairs. She even found herself marrying an Imperial Air Force Officer.

"What's that?" Emma asked her father at the sound of an unexpected jingle.

"You've got to get moving Em. Your car will be here soon," Laura said standing in the doorway. "And the photographer wanted to take a couple more photos with you downstairs."

"What is that?" Emma asked curiously inspecting the item in her mother's hand.

"This?" Laura asked shaking the object again. "It's a rattle."

"Seven grandkids aren't enough? You want Alexei and I to get on it right away?" Emma asked puzzled.

"No. This is your rattle. From when you were a baby - before you were a baby," Laura corrected. "I found when I was going through your things the other day."

"Let me see," Bill said reaching out for the momento. "I haven't see this in years."

"I know. I can't believe how quickly time passes," Laura agreed.

"I want to look at it," Emma said eagerly. "When did you get it for me Dad?"

"About seven years before you were born."

"But it has my name on it."

"I had that added when you were in the hospital. I got it for Mom when she was pregnant the first time. We wanted a girl so I bought her the rattle and had it engraved with Baby Girl Adama."

"I told him to get rid of it years later after many failed attempts but he kept it," Laura recalled with a reflective smile. "He gave it to me when we finally had you home."

"Sine Qua Non," Emma read, the familiar phrase bringing a smile to her face. "Without which there is nothing."

"Yes. You're a very special girl Emerson," Laura said embracing her daughter. "I love you so very much."

"I love you Mom. And you too Dad," Emma said waving Bill over to join the embrace.

"Alright," Laura said pulling away after a while. "You need to get moving. So do I. I'll meet you two at the church."

* * *

"Something old," Zak began as he, Lee and Kara surrounded the bride as she waited in the church corridor.

"Check," Lee said noting Laura's wedding dress.

"What are you guys doing?" Emma asked grinning at the unexpected performance.

"Don't move," Kara order grabbing the bride's wrist and placing a washcloth across the area.

"Whoa!" Emma exclaimed startled. "That's cold. What are you-"

"I said don't move."

"Something new," Zak continued seriously.

"Check again," Lee said pointing to the shimmering tierra gracing Emma's head.

"Something borrowed."

"Kara's Starbuck earring," Emma answered grabbing on to her ear.

"Another check."

"Something blue," Zak finished the Adama twinkle in his eyes.

"Check," Kara said removing the washcloth to reveal a blue tattoo that spelled Angelia.

Holding up their wrists Lee, Zak and Kara showed off their matching callsign ink, Emma started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Mom is going to have a heart attack when she sees this," Emma said regaining her breath.

"It's going to be awesome," Kara replied with a grin.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" Bill asked walking up behind Laura and rubbing his hands against her arms. "It's pretty chilly."

"I'm fine," Laura assured with a huff. "I just can't believe the kids put that tattoo on Emma."

"Have you met our children?" Bill asked with a smirk.

"They use to be sweet," Laura protested.

"Are you sure you're thinking about our kids?" Bill teased.

"What happened to the cute little kids who collected seashells and practiced swimming at the beach?"

"I'm pretty sure they were fighting that day although I'll admit I was pretty distracted," Bill confessed wrapping his arms around Laura and resting his chin on her shoulder. "All I can remember from that particular day is you and those distractingly short shorts and that teasingly tied red shirt."

Laura blushed at her husband's compliment. "I had to forced myself to pay attention to the kids that day. Otherwise, I was liable to jump you in front of everyone. It was hot enough already and then you looked too good. Way too good," Laura recalled with a sensuous moan, before turning her head to give Bill a kiss.

"You know," Bill whispered nibbling her ear. "People are pretty busy dancing. Em's busy greeting people. We're in a hotel and … not so busy."

"I think we're suppose to greet people too," Laura replied softly enjoying the feel of Bill's hands. "But..."

"That's all I needed to hear," Bill said hurriedly taking her hand and leading her towards the elevator.

* * *

"Ellen will be so proud of us," Laura said letting Bill zip up her dress before turning to button his jacket. "I hope Emma hasn't been looking for us. We weren't suppose to be here this long."

"I was inspired," Bill replied with a carefree shrug.

"You look good," Laura determined adjusting a loose metal on his jacket. "Do I look ok?"

"You look amazing. You know it's not polite to outshine the bride."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, General," Laura warned resting her hands on his chest. "Our daughter just got married and we have parent of the bride duties."

"You don't look like you can have a daughter who just got married."

Laura burst out into her signature laugh at her husband's shameless behavior.

"That's what I wanted to see," Bill observed with a grin. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me Laura Adama. Before I met you I was lost and alone. I couldn't feel anything and that scared me. Then there you were. Brilliant, beautiful and charming. You brought a light into my life that I never thought I'd experience after..." Bill trailed unwilling to bring up his ex's name. "You came into my thoughts. You filled them. It felt good - it hasn't stopped."

"William Adama, you are ruining my make-up," Laura said brushing away tears. "I still have those dreams. After all these years. I don't really remember what happens but I remember the feeling. The colonies are destroyed and the few thousand humans that exists are running for their lives but I feel peaceful, happy and loved. An all consuming love that I've never questioned - not once, not for a second."

"That's all I ever wanted," Bill replied taking her hand and pressing his lips on her fingers. "I love you."

"I love you," Laura said her voice breaking at the words. "We have to go. I'm sure our children noticed we've been gone by now. But we can continue this conversation," she said drawing out the word suggestively. "in a few hours...for a few days."

"You're really looking to challenge an old man's stamina?" Bill chuckled.

"You can keep up General. I have faith."


	5. The End

"That was the lawyer" Zak announced joining his siblings in the living room. "He wants us to pick a date so we can go through things - the trust or whatever."

"Mom left us everything. What is there to talk about?" Emma asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Assets I guess. We don't have to think about it now," Zak assured wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulder. "This weekend is for us to spend time together and go through old things."

"Yeah I'm not so sure how I feel about that plan," Kara announced setting down their parents 25th anniversary picture. "You two creep me out. You look just like them and it's creepy."

"I did promise Mom I'd haunt you," Emma teased with Laura's signature eyeroll.

"What you looking at over there Lee?" Zak asked finally taking notice of his brother's extended silence.

"I'm not exactly sure. It looks like a manuscript," Lee said slowly. "It mentions us but it's not us. I don't really get it."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. "Am I in it?"

"No."

"Am I?" Zak asked curiously.

"Not exactly..."

"What does that mean?"

"Give it to me?" Kara demanded walking over to grab the papers from Lee.

"I'm looking at that!" he protested. "Here - take the back half."

"What about us?" Zak complained.

"I'll warn you now you're dead," Lee said handing his brother the first part of the story.

"Here Em," Kara said handing over the last pages.

The Adama children found a seat and silently read their parts, exchanging pages and information as necessary.

"Who's Tom Zarek?" Zak asked as he continued to flip through the pages.

"He was a labor leader in Grozny," Lee replied, briefly recalling his council meeting as a boy.

"Well he mutinies against Dad and tried to take his ship," Emma warned.

"Nice," Kara grunted. "They really hate Gaius huh?"

"Understatement of the year," Lee replied with a smirk. "I'm waiting to read that she threw him out an airlock."

"Oh my God," Kara said after several minutes of silence. "I know what this is!"

"What?"

"After the accident in Grozny Mom was in a coma. The Old Man took me to see her and she told me she was okay but that she had this dream. She told me I was in it. That I was an angel," Kara recalled quickly brushing away a tear. "This is her dream."

The group reflected on Kara's revelations. It made sense. They could all identified certain parts in the story from of their past and old comments or jokes suddenly made sense.

"That's why she'd call him Admiral," Lee realized with a smile. "And called me Captain Apollo."

"Or threatened to throw us out of airlocks," Kara said with a laugh.

"What are you reading Em?' Zak asked noticing his sister silent in the corner.

"Mom died of cancer in her dream. They'd found earth and she died," Emma somberly announced. "It wasn't Earth but he called it that - she let him. Dad found a site for her cabin and stayed with her for the rest of his life."

The room went silent at the unique and interesting parallel their parent's lives had taken in reality and in Laura's subconscious. They could finally understand why she insisted on burying him at the cabin and not at the family plot in Moscow. They could also understand the reason she insisted on homecare after being diagnosed with cancer and refused to leave the site of her husband's grave for any reason.

"Good thing we know they end up together because in this chapter Dad throws her in the brig," Zak announced in order to ease the somber atmosphere.

"Sounds right," Lee said handing Zak a glass of bourbon before turning to his sisters.

The four Adamas stood in the center of the room facing each other, exchanging words and thoughts in that special way only siblings could.

"To Mom and Dad, may they enjoy eternity together at their cabin," Lee said holding up his glass.

"So say we all."

_**Thank you everyone for reading and commenting. It was fun to share my A/R fantasy. It's hard to follow others A/Us (especially when it's done by a poor writer) so I appreciate you for sticking it out. Hope it was worth it. :)**_


End file.
